


Stolen (Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

by Xaradir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, mama killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaradir/pseuds/Xaradir
Summary: You didn't mean or want to leave, they just took you.-"[y/n]?" Zoro stared forward at the woman in front of him.-your eyes sparkled in recognition of the greenette, but look down in shame quickly.-"come." he jerked your arm and started walking towards the docks.OOf ok so why I'm sorting the plot and arts of my other fic, this one will be put up cause well there's no art to work over. Maybe? I don't know.I don't own One Piece, all rights to its respective owner.This starts at 2-year meat up, the Return to Sabaody Arc. There are a few tweaks(edits) to make Zoro meet the reader and so on.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Franky (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Tony Tony Chopper & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. The Forests Child

**-Your Pov-**

I had been sitting on a rock that night watching a boy swing around sticks and lifting rocks.

"A-Achoo!" I fell forward off the rock and onto the damp patch of flowers making me sneeze again.

"Who are you?" the green-haired boy demanded when you looked up. He held the oddly shaped bamboo stick to your face.

I only tilted my head in response, my eyes turning to slits unknowingly.

"Woah~" The boy put down his bamboo stick and holds out a hand "Well I guess you can continue to watch, I don't think your one of the kids from the village, and your not a normal human but I don't care." he huffed.

I only stared at his outstretched hand in confusion, tilting my head side to side more before he huffs again." Are you not gonna take it and just sit in the wet grass?" he goes to grab my hand but I hiss and back up into the rock I was once on.

"I was only trying to help!" he pouts and goes back to lifting the huge rocks.

I would watch his swing around the strange sticks and do more odd things every night.

**-Months Later-Zoros Pov-**

The odd girl points towards my bamboo swords and tilts her head. "Its a shinai, my bamboo sword." she smiles and continues.

She then points to the trees and flowers next to us, "That's a forest and these are flowers." she quickly points to me and says something.

"I don't understand?" I stared at the [H/c] girl sitting in front of me in confusion as she pointed to me again for the second time.

"Na-Ah-Mhm!" she kept on pointing, "Zoro!!" Kuina yelled my name as she ran towards us. "oh-! hahaha!" shes stopped and tackled to the ground by the [H/c] girl only to have her repeat the same nonsense.

"Na-Ah-Mhm!" she points to me again as they get up.

"Name? That's Zoro did you not know?" Kuina questioned and pointed to me also, "Ye!" the other girl jumped up happily and pointed to me again" Zozo?" she questioned.

"pfft-" I could hear Kuina trying not to laugh behind me, my eye twitches in frustration"Its Zoro! Repeat after me Zo- ro!" her eyes sparkle at the sound of my name.

"ZOZO!" she bounces happily and Kuina starts laughing and holding her stomach. "Its Zoro!!"I yell and both of them start chanting my name wrongly.

"Zozo! Zozo! Zozo!" they chanted and ran away as I chased them.

**-later that night-**

All three of us just got done training together and are resting on a hill.

"Zozo, Nana" the [e/c] girl calls, and both me and Kuina look to see her on the verge of tears.

"o-oi what's wrong!" I ask frantically as Kuina tries to comfort her.

"N-na-mhm?" she says this time pointing to herself.

"o-oh... you never told me your name now that I think about it" a whisper "What have you been calling her then??!" Kuina questions.

"Ah, Girl or You?" I respond only to get smacked in the head "H-Hey! what was -"I'm interrupted before I can finish.

"Do you not have a name?" she continues to hug the nameless girl and as she nods. I only shake my head," how can you not have a name, didn't your parents name you?" I question and immediately regret it as her [e/c] cat-like eyes dilate and fat tears pool in them and her body starts to shake. 

"H-hey! well t-then ill give you one, stop cry I didn't- I'm sorry." I pull her into a hug with Kuina.

after a bit she stops crying and we sit in a circle "A name huh." I mutter.

"Oh! How about Forest?" Kuina offers "No." both me and the nameless girl deadpan.

"hehe~ I suck at names but do you have anything better Zozo~" she teases and at this point I don't care for the name.

"Hmm... [y/n], How does [y/n] sound?" I question and I'm suddenly tackled to the ground and bear-hugged "[y/n]!" she stands up and points to herself proudly, "[Y/n]!" she yells with a bright smile.

"[Y/n] it is!" Kuina hops up to and they start dancing in a circle saying her new name.

"I'm glad you like it" I muttered looking back towards the ocean.

**-A week before Kuinas death-**

"So they just stole her away?!"

"Are you sure!!" I yell to the man that came from the docks. "Y-yes I tried to hide her behind the fish barrels but when they threatened me she jumped from behind them and attacked the pirates!" he frantically says while pacing. 

I grab him by the collar and pull him down "If they took her, did they say where?! Are you sure they're gone!?" I was screaming at this point trying not to cry, "Zoro, I know you're angry but please let him go he needs medical attention."

Later that day while I was walking some of the village kids were talking about her so I hid and listened.

"She was a monster anyway, it's good they took her!" 

"Yea, Did you see her teeth and ears their all pointy and sharp" a boy shuddered

"A monster?" one whispered

"Yea, my mum said she was thrown off a boat, probably by her parents."

I ran away, I had to. If I didn't I was gonna hurt one of them.

**-Two days for Kuina's death-**

"Kunia go away..." I gritted my teeth and dug my face further into my knees. 

"Zoro, we'll find her! You want to be the strongest right? You cant sit and do nothing!!" she yelled as she walked up the hill that [Y/n] and us use to sit on.

"I KNOW!!" I yelled back "I know, I will get her back! I promise you hear that [Y/n]! I WILL FIND YOU! WE WILL!!" I screamed at the ocean ahead of me.

**-To the present-**

"I promised her, I promised them both so why did I forget..." I thought glaring at the man now holding a chain attached to dirty [H/c] haired woman with those unmistakeable [E/c] cat-like eyes now dull being dragged through the dirt in front of me.

**-I hated letting it just sit and collect dust I wanted this to be my first fic anyways, hope its good I've changed a lot of things, Also I've thought about doing one-shot request so I don't get writers' block, keep my mind running.-**


	2. Familiar Face & New Family!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The Pov's are still as is after any flashback or skips until it says a Pov has changed-
> 
> "I promised her, I promised them both so why did I forget..." I thought glaring at the man now holding a chain attached to dirty [H/c] haired woman with those unmistakeable [E/c] cat-like eyes now dull being dragged through the dirt in front of me.

**-Present Time/Zoro Pov-**

"'ets go ye useless mog" the man only continued to drag the [H/c] woman through the forest floor, oblivious to the raging storm coming from behind.

Zoro knows he get mad or angry but rarely does he get 'angry' like he is right now. No. Angry doesn't cut it he's was infuriated, seething with nothing but rage, uncaring of the crescent moons being formed on his palms. 

Stalking over to the stupid man his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on his katanas starting to sprint towards the man.

"I said! et' to it! don't make me hurt ye mor' i need all the money I can get from ye, if I get anything! GET UP!!" the man fumed raising his gun readying himself to strike.

**-Your Pov-**

You had given up..."Tired. Done. No More." you repeated in your head trying to zone out from the pain your 'master' had been inflicting you with since arriving on an island. You didn't know the name but you'd been here plenty of time and you missed him you missed them both.

You convinced yourself wait for them in death would be easier so you wanted this to be your last visit to this awful place.

"I said! et' to it! don' make me hurt ye mor' i need all the money I can get from ye, if I get anything! GET UP!!" the man yelled and raised his gun ready to strike.

"Zozo, Nana...sorry." muttering quietly before closing your eyes for the impact but it never came.

Instead you felt something warm splash across your face before you were hit with the strong smell of iron, "blood." I thought, your eyes open to see your 'masters' dead eyes staring back.

I starting glaring at the pool of blood forming on the ground in frustration that death seems to avoid you. 

"[Y-Y/n]?"

Entire body stiffening at the name you hadn't heard in years, your [E/c] eyes shoot up, dilating in black pools when you're met with a much older but familiar greenette staring down at you in angry confusion.

"[Y/n]!" he croaks out taking hurried steps closer, you flinch and quickly look down.

Suddenly feeling so many things at once from confused, sad, happy, and lastly the one you feel the most. Ashamed. You had just given up on ever seeing them and life decides to toy with you more.

The footsteps stop in front of you and he whispers your name again at which you can't help but let out a purr, your hands fly up to your rumbling chest as if it would stop the noise.

You hear a huff before he jerks you to your feet and you let out a whimper. "S-sorry..." he mutters before he lightly pushing you towards the docks ahead, walking pass you.

"Come." 

**-Grove 42: The Docks-**

[ _"Wait here for a bit, I wanna do some fishing until the others get here." He says and you nod in response._ ]

That's what he told you 2 minutes ago before the ship he fell asleep on went under.

The fisherman freaking out said he got on the wrong boat and was gonna drown, but you knew better you knew he had gotten stronger from that small little kid he use to be.

"What's wrong?" I look up to see a blond-haired man with odd eyebrows, as he talks with the fisherman.

"A green-haired guy with three swords and a haramaki belt?" the curly browed man ask as the fisherman continues to worry.

"That idiot..." he says as I focus back on the water feeling the greennettes' presence get closer I stand up, unknowingly catching the blonds attention.

Before anything could be said the ocean starts to bubble and a galleon ship cut clean in the middle burst out of the surface. On one of the mast sits the green-haired man.

"Buegh~ I got on the wrong boat!" 

**-Second Pov-**

"Huh? oh its swirly brows..." he says while wringing the water out of his clothes before glancing to you with a concerned face and the blond takes notice but says nothing out of shock, considering this the first time he's seen the marimo make such a face.

The green-hair explains why he was on the boat and the two start to bicker back and forwards, to which you can only sweatdrop. His anger hasn't change much you'd guessed.

The curly browed man suddenly stops answer the odd ringing snail. 

"Gotcha."He says and hangs up and immediately goes to pester the greennette with baby sentences.

"Anyways we gotta head to Grove #42, lets go!" They start running the greenette grabbing you and throwing you into a piggyback.

**-Grove #42-**

"Hey, Luffy!!!"

"AHhhhh! Zoro! Sanji! It's been forever!!" the straw hat boy named Luffy calls back.

Both Zoro and Sanji stop to look at a giant man with glowing plans, not wasting any time even with you on Zoros back they take him down.

They both start running again and look behind at Luffy who starts yelling at someone across the field.

**_"IM GONNA BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!!"_** he yells.

"Pirate king huh..." you think and can't help the smile that finds its way onto your face.

**-On an oddly huge bird running from Marines-**

"Luffy..." Zoro tries to grab Luffy's attention.

"Ah? Yea Zo-" he stops and stares at you, your eyes dilate and go back to slits as he just stares and he grins.

"Ne~Ne~ join my crew!" and to that Zoro sweatdrops.

"I'm glad you accept her but why?" the green-haired man tilts his head.

"Shishishishi~ She smells like Tora!" he states, he slowly blinking but never leaving eye contact with you making you relax a bit.

The bird soon arrives at Grove #42 and every quickly gets ready to submerge.

**-Later-**

"Wait here," Zoro said as he awkwardly pats your head.

"Luffy, can we talk...quickly." Zoro peaks his head into the kitchen his face sullen, "Sanji... c-can you make something easy on the stomach, please"

"The woman?" Zoro only nods at the blonds question and leaves.

**-near the front of the ship-**

You'd just got done washing up and putting on the [F/c] sundress Zoro said you could have while he muttered something about a Nami and debt? But those thoughts are quickly interrupted by non-other the Captain himself.

"AYE! What's up Zoro~" Luffy yells and you jump hackles raising in surprise while you sit behind Zoro. "Sorr..." is all he says giving his hat to Zoro before going past to sit at his spot. Zoro puts the straw hat on your head and opens his mouth to say something but doesn't.

All of you sit in silence before a cough catches your attention, "Soups done." Sanji gives a gentle smile and hold the bowl out. Zoro takes it from him giving a quiet 'Thanks' before walking over to you and giving you the bowl.

You look at him but he only nods pushing it toward you, you catch a whiff and quickly go to gulp it down. "H-Hey! Wait i-it's h-" Zoro didn't finish his sentence before you gave the bowl back and start purring up a storm.

The trio only snickered but you had quickly fallen to sleep, having not eaten or slept in days you couldn't even stop your body from falling forward, but before you full fell unconscious you heard Zoro say something.

"I'm sorry..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notes yay!!

A mog, moggy, or moggie (cockney-ish? I don't remember) is the cat equivalent to mutt or mongrel. Idk if mog can be used in an insulting way I just knew someone who used to say it about all the strays near there house.

I don't know if the tiger Luffy, Ace, and Sabo fought had a name so I gave him one (Aka Tora=tiger cause I'm lazy;;).

Also please don't try to stare felines straight in the eyes they find it intimidating and think you're trying to show dominance which can lead to aggression in some situations. If if you do want to do so or catch yourself make sure you blink slowly its a way of showing your not threatening and are relaxed; a form of affection.

Hackles are patches of fur on animals that raise when scared or other reason(The shoulders of a dog or how all the fur on a cats back and tail raise those are hackles) for you however it's your head of hair it just kinda puffs up a bit.


End file.
